the random legends of the rabbit and the little girl
by candresal
Summary: just some short story that have no sense at all
1. forever bunny route

Ata child is a Young man, 1.70 m taller, he have about 22 years old and is a former teacher at a kindgarden school, his hairy is black and he have brown eyes.

Ata was alway a normal person, acting normaly and alway taking care of his students, but he never trought his life would complet change on few days.

Everything seems like a normal day, the breeze of wind, the sunlight at the park, nothing out of usual for that day, he spent some time there walking and apreciating the nature.

On his way back he noticed something moving on grass, he came close to check and saw some rabbit ears, then a little white rabbit came out of grass, the rabbit was a small injuries on it belly and looked after Ata snack.

as gently as Ata was he couldn't ignore such poor animal, he took the rabbit with him and went to a pet doctor.

ariving there Ata explained the situation, so the rabbit had a check up, after it ended the pet doctor came reporting.

Pet doctor: this bunny seems fine for now but he'll need to stay in observation, do you wanna to leave you phone in case something happens.

Ata: oh okay

Ata Pass the phone number

Ata: if you need anything you can contact me, i'll go home anyway

Then ata went home, since he was too tired he just sleeped.

On next day he wake up, started his day as usual taking a bath, making dinner and prepraring, when he was finaly preprared to leave home someone hitted the door, he then went to check.

when ata oppened the door he saw a little girl, she had long white hairy and was hearing a t-shirt that barely cover his body, she was small breats and her eyes looked like living frames, the girl looked so close to ata eyes and asked him.

Mysterious Girl: hey you, did you saw a small little rabbit?

Ata: er, who are you?

Mysterious Girl: doesn't matter, had you see that rabbit or not?

Ata: hum, you clothes look bad on you, i'll take somes so you can dress up properly.

Then ata went inside and started to search for clothes

Mysterious Girl: hey, don't ignore me, just answer the damn question

Ata found some clothes of his sister and then he went with the strange girl out and loocked the door, then gave her the clothes.

Ata: this should work for you, have a neat day

Mysterious Girl: ...

the little girl was wierd quiet, but Ata still went on you car and started it to go to work besides that.

On middle of the way to work he noticed his car was slowing down even trought everything was normal

Ata: hum, wierd

Then ata just looked trought car mirror and noticed something wierd, when he looked behind he saw the little girl floating on middle of air on top of street, she was visible upset and her eyes exhaled intense killing intention, for some reasons her finger were leaking a huge amount of blood, he quick start panicing thinking on what to do, after some time you arived a plan, he turned the card off, went outside it then started dabing and then walking around the car, the little girl stoped and started to look at you, she was now visible less angry.

Ata then started looking to the little girl, but before he could say any word she came very close to him, so close he could feel her small breats pushing agaisnt his body, she says 3 words Ata couldn't understand at all that slow makes him sleep.

When Ata wake up everything seems strange like he where smaller, he notice there a river near him and instinctively went to that river, when he was about to drink water he noticed on the mirroed image on river that he was now a small rabbit.

at first he panicķed thinking it was just a wierd dream, but with time he became more and more used to his new life, and as days passed he started to forgot how it was to be a human, eventualy Ata forgot he was once a human.


	2. the start

Ata Child is a young man. 1,70 m tall, 22 years old with black hair and brown eyes. He is a former professor in a kindgarden school and most of his students are girls.

Ata was always a normal person, acting normaly and always taking care of his students, but he never thought his life would completly change in few days.

As an ordinary sunny day, with the sunlight hit the grass of the municapall park, Ata took his time on a small hot dog stand and brought his meal.

Walking and eating, watching the horizon he was sudenly caught the attention to something moving on middle of trees, when he aproached that tree he could disguish a little white rabbit, it then came in his direction, the rabbit also looked a bit hurt and was looking for Ata snacc.

Ata mercyfully left some of his snack to the rabbit so it could eat it and then went home but, without his notice, the rabbit secret ate it and started to follow Ata to his home.

Ata enters home and careless left the door open, he then ate what was left of the snacks and then closed the door to go sleep.

On next day Ata awakes up by the rabbit, He notices that he woke up 1 hour earlier than usual but when he looks to the rabbit he notices that it is no longer hurt. Suddenly someone start knocking in the door and Ata then goes and open the door seeing a little girl with huge white hair, an old t-shirt and burning flame eyes, she see the rabbit.

?: is that rabbit yours?

Ata: er, who are you?

?: Doesn't matter.

Ata started dabing

Ata: Whatever, It just followed me, I have no idea of who is the owner but you can have it.

?: ... are you mocking with my face? whatever.

The little girl picks up the rabbit and says 3 words in such way that he don't understand and then throw it at him with enough strength to make both the rabbit and Ata faint.

When he wakes up he notices there is something heavy on top of him, he sudenly notices there is a naked girl with short yellow hair sleeping on top of him.

He then notices he is very late for work, so he tries to wake the girl up.

Ata: who are you?

the girl wakes ups, she was nice yellow eyes and she looks a bit lost.

Mysterious girl: er... I don't remember.

Ata: are you...

Mysterious girl: oh, Wait, I remember now, I was walking when I suddenly saw a little girl, she looked at me and then I just sleep...

the girl make a small pause

Mysterious girl: Ern... my name is Higiki, Higiki Ribit.

Ata: oh, nice to meet you. I'm ata, Ata Child, but before we continue our talk, could you put on some clothes? It is a bit embarassing to me.

Higiki: oh sorry

Ata then went on his bedroom and find some clothes for the girl then the girl dresses up.

Ata: now that you proper dressed up how did you achivied there?

Higiki: i don't remember, when i wake up i was alredy there.

?: to sad, she won't have the memorys of when she was a rabbit.

ata looks and see the little mysterious girl siting on the dinner table looking to both of they.

Ata: wait, what? Who are you? What you mean by memorys of when she was a rabbit?

?: well, who i am is not of you coucerness, just think as me as a very old entity

Ata: and what would a very old entity wants with me, and why does a very "old" entity looks like a cute little girl?

?: i am just bored, also i can have any aparence i want, but this is the aparence i mostly likes.

Higiki: why was i a rabbit?

?: because i wanted

Higiki: you can't simply turn peoples into rabbit just because you got bored.

?: actualy, i can, and if you say more about that i'll turn the entire humanity into rabbit.

Higiki and Ata heavy breaths.

Higiki: the... entire humanity?

Ata: that soo much, anyway, what can we do to help you.

?: hum, just keep living you lives normaly for now, when the time arive will say what i want

The little girls sudenly vanishes as she teleported, ata then started to live with a random girl he barely knows.

On next day ata went normaly to his work, for his luck no one blamed him for not loosing time 1 day and he was only warned to advise next time, meanwhile Higiki stayed at Ata house and started to take care of house.

On the end of day they sleep, Ata seted a confly thing on ground to sleep and let the girl sleep on his bed

Higiki: are you sure it fine?

Ata: don't bother with it, im fine, tomorrow i'll get some bed so don't worry.

Both sleep well but where still thinking about the mysterious little girl, who was her? Why was her so boored? Will these question be answered one day? Who know?


	3. the first meeting

year 2120, earth human population is near 9 billion of person, there almost no space for peoples to live on it, fortunaly the crime rate is relative low.

on some place outside the universe timeline there a group of few persons who are trying to think a solution to the planet overpopulation, they a group of 3 persons.

the leader of group is a taller man, 1.75 m, long black hair and red eyes, 35 years old and he is called Nip Chip.

there the research, he a median man with 1.60 m, short yellow hair and blue eyes, 27 years old and his name is Kayle kyo.

there a magical girl, she is about 1.50 m, have short yellow hair and her eyes is a blue mixed with some parts on blown, she seems to be near 18 years old, her name is ana nonon, but she use the alias of anonon on her magical girl form.

the group seems calm until they notice a small thing.

Nip: did you catch something?

kayle: yes, i catched a signal of gaia moving.

Nip: hum, what is that crazy little girl doing again?

kayle: oh, aparent she found someone.

Nip: oh, does they seems to have any affinity at all?

ana: oh, so you still hoping on that crazy wierd plan to solve the earth problems

Nip looks to Ana.

Nip: quiet wierd magical girl.

Kayle interrupt they and speak.

kayle: hum, she didn't turn he into a rabbit, maybe they have some potential, lets go to that guy and recruit him.

meanwhile at a public school, Ata is teaching math to his students.

Ata: ok, please do page 42 of book as homework, have a neat day, class dismised.

he take his things and then go home.

when he arive home the random girl he encountered was there, the dinner was done and she gently welcome him.

Higiki: welcome home darling, how was you work?

Ata: it was fine

Higiki: nice to hear, lets eat.

Ata: yeah lets eat.

they thanks for the meal and proced to eat it, when they finish Higiki start cleaning the plates, meanwhile someone start to hit the door.

Ata: hum, who could be at that time of day?

Higiki: er, maybe it something important, lets just hope it not that little girl angain.

Ata: yeah, she a little scary sometimes.

Ata goes to open the door and he see a mysterious guy he never saw on his life.

Ata: er... who are you?

Kayle: my name is kayle, but anyway that not important here, i came because of you.

Ata: er... because of me? what did i do?

Kayle: you is very important, but we can't discuss there, can you come with us, the girl there can come with you as well

Ata: er, ok, you can enter meanwhile.

Ata then enter and say to Higiki they aparent need to go to a place, both goes on the living room with Kayle.

Kayle: are you guys ready?

Ata: im ready.

Higiki: im ready as well.

Kayle takes a strange cube, he place it on middle of the room and tell everyone to sit near the cube, he they press the cube with start drawing a strange circle teleporting they inside of a wierd space ship.

Ata & higiki: WHAT? WHAT DID HAPPENED?

Kayle: now we outside the planet we can discuss without interferences.

Ata: interferences, from what?

Kayle: Gaia, beside, you very important to us Ata.

Ata: wait? why am i important?

Kayle: i have noticed you have a huge level of sympathy with Gaia, so you may be important to our plan.

Ata: Gaia... who that?

Kayle: remember the little girl you both found some days ago.

Ata then remember about the little wierd girl that throwed a rabbit at him and that seems to love to turn peoples into rabbit when bored.

Ata: i remember, so her name is Gaia, what exactly she is.

Kayle: believe or not that little wierd girl is the spirit of earth planet.

both Ata and Higiki seems chocked by the fact.

Ata: so... the spirit of the planet is a little girl who just turn persons into rabbit just because she boored, but aside that why the fact that it seems she have a huge level of sympathy with her is important to you plan.

Kayle: you know earth population is too large to current planet and all habitables planets are so far from us, right?

Ata: yes, but what i have to do with that?

Kayle: you the most important part, our plan is to make a "artificial" planet.

Ata: oh, so you need me to help developing a technology to create a planet?

Kayle: not in that way, he need you to have a child with Gaia, so whatever born from her will theoricaly be a half human half entity, more precise, half planet.

Ata and Higiki seems visible shocked with that.

Ata: are you crazy? that plan will never work.

as Ata finish saying that the other persons of team arive.

Nip: don't worry, i am the mastermind behind that plan and i can guarante 50% of chances of it working, trought idk if a human can have childs with a planet.

Ana: that would be such interesting if it worked.

Nip: anyway, think on the possibility, you two don't need to answer now, take some days to think about it, but don't forget to not talk anything about the plan on the planet, she can notice it.

then Kyle opened a portal and send both Ata and Higiki to their home.

when they arive home Ata they looked to Higiki.

Ata: what such of a mess situation, lets just go sleep and think about that later.

both just went sleep, they didn't thinked on what to do about the wierd conversation they had, but at least they now know the real indenty behind the little girl, trought they had more question now? will they accept such messed plan? what makes Ata special? what even going on?


	4. a random day

its 7:30 AM, Ata wakes up, the day is shining, everything seems normal, he make sures to not wake up Higiki and leaves her sleeping, then when he goes out he see gaia amoung 30 rabbits on a small seat on front of their house, he goes to Gaia and ask.

Ata: er... im a bit scared to ask but... are these normal rabbits?

Gaia: oh don't worry, no one here is a normal rabbit.

Ata: that exactly what im worried about, please turn they back to whatever the specie they were again, with the clothes they were using if any.

Gaia looks at Ata a bit upset

Gaia: ok mr kill fun.

Gaia turn everyone back to their human form and magicaly sent they close to where they where.

Ata: you shouldn't turn peoples into rabbit just because you want.

Gaia: but they what do i do? im boored.

Ata: play a game maybe, anyway why you here?

Gaia: i smell you hiding something from me

Ata quicks get tense remembering about the random plan he was involved on

Ata: er... im not hiding anything Gaia...

Gaia: oh fine, wait, why you referencing me as Gaia, that name is so old.

Ata: er, i just studied and find out the earth spirit is called that aparent.

Gaia: and why does you know im the earth spirit? i remember i never said that to you.

Ata answer sweating.

Ata: i just... deducted.

Gaia goes close to him, so close her small breasts touch him

Gaia: ok, i'll believe you.

then Ata brushed and then went back home, he went inside home and went back sleeping.

on his usual wake up he waked up, waked up Higik and then they doing usual house thing, then Ata went to work.

but he noticed Gaia was aparent observing he.

he finished his work as usual but all the time he feels Gaia observing him.

when he back to home he noticed a small acident, he stoped to see what happened when he saw a person was paralized, he also saw the police who said the guy tried to assault a girl but a mysterious girl apeared and saved the day, he got curious of that incident, but just went home.

when he arived home he talked with Higiki about the day, and they sleeped as usual thinking on where they ended up on.


	5. small park meet

ata wakes up normaly, and have his normal day as usual...  
after work atadecides to visit a public park, then he seems kayle and ana walking on park casualy...

ata: oh, hi ana and kayle, what are you guys doing?

kayle: oh we just walking!

ana saying with a low voice and a little sad: yes, we just walking...

ata: sorry, i didn't wear you...

ana: we are just walking...

ata: oh.. sorry, i see i am disturbing you guys, sorry...

ana: no... you not...

kayle: oh don't mind, she just a bit shy and depresive but beside that you not really bothering us that much.

ata: don't worry, also im sorry if im being a little intrusive, but from what i remember you a magical girl, what does that mean?

ana: yes, im a magical girl...

ata: so you can use magic?

ana: everyone can use a little of magic, im just have acess to a special short of magic...

ata: oh... i see... wait, if everyone can use magic then what even is a magical girl?

ana: girl's who can acess and use a special kind of magic derived from the Universe Background Magic (aka UBM)...

ata: universe background magic? what?

ana: this universe have magic on air by nature, that magic is called Universe Background Magic, it's hard to use and every place of universe have it, also, magical girls can transform into heir magical girl form...

ata: oh neat, can i see it?

ana: my magical girl form is called anonon, but due to some issues with a local magical girl here if i transform here she will remove my heart and throw it far away...

ata: er... i hope you mean that in a non literall sense, wait, i fell i heard about that name, anyway... neat.

then the 3 enjoy their day normaly...

will ata enter even further on this wierd world mysterys?


End file.
